Limited supply of conventional food protein is a major problem facing a rapid increase in world population. Of particular importance is the production of animal proteins that contain proteins having essential amino acids required by humans. Due to limited production facilities and lack of improvement in production technology, increase in animal protein production does not seem to proportionate the increase in world population.
Therefore, it appears highly desirable to improve the productivity of animal protein production. One of the means to improve the productivity is to develop feed compositions that enhance animal growth.